


Control

by squishymorvok (aretia)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Break Up, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Weight Gain, immobility mention, noncon weight gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aretia/pseuds/squishymorvok
Summary: Sendak and Morvok aren’t on the same page about Morvok’s weight gain, and it causes some turmoil in their relationship.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> please heed the warnings & I do not condone any of Sendak's behavior in this

When Sendak commented on a photo of a cute round belly, he didn’t expect a reply. He certainly didn’t expect to find out that the Galra lived in the same city as him. And when he asked him out on a date, and that date eventually led to a relationship and the two of them moving in together, Sendak was sure he’d suddenly become the luckiest man in the universe. Morvok was a short, chubby, adorable Galra with an infectious charm, and while he could be a bit self-centered, he had his way of making Sendak feel special and _whole._

Sendak had never felt so devoted to someone before. His missing eye and arm and his abandonment issues had always made him feel broken and unlovable, so when Morvok showed him affection, he became his whole world. Morvok had his own share of insecurities about his weight that were hidden behind his confident online persona, so Sendak always plied him with compliments and let him know how hot he looked. He liked feeling like Morvok needed him, depended on him, as much as Sendak needed Morvok. 

When Morvok seemed to get more confident in his body, Sendak worried that he wouldn’t need him anymore and he would leave. He wanted to keep him close. That was when his efforts at encouraging Morvok to gain weight started. He wanted Morvok to feel confident, of course. But at the same time, he was enamored with the fantasy of making Morvok helpless, completely at his mercy, his and his alone to cherish and care for, and everything he did was driven by that goal. Not to mention how sexy Morvok looked with a little extra weight on his already plush frame. 

Since he’d moved in with Morvok, Sendak was happier than he’d ever been. He got to touch that belly, feel it softly sink under his hand, and those thighs and breasts too. Better yet, he could admire it, worship it, kiss the beautiful dark stretch marks that circled around Morvok’s belly and his hips. He got to satisfy Morvok’s appetite in the bedroom and with food, rub his stomach when it was aching from eating too much, and see his efforts pay off in Morvok’s body expanding and growing softer. Soon, Morvok was spilling out of his clothes and getting out of breath from walking short distances. He was getting hungrier and lazier, and more reliant on Sendak as his feeder. Everything was perfect.

 

“Morvok? I’m going to the store, do you want anything?” Sendak asked.

Morvok looked up from the couch. “No, not really.”

Sendak hummed thoughtfully. “It looks like we’re out of your favorite nipa berry cookies. I’ll get some of those.”

“No. I don’t want them,” said Morvok.

Sendak looked at him in surprise, tilting his head and lowering one of his ears. “You want to try a different flavor?”

“No. I mean I don’t want them,” repeated Morvok. “I think I’m getting too fat.”

Sendak padded over to the couch and sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and placing the other on top of Morvok’s belly, which spread over most of his lap. “Nonsense,” Sendak said. “You look gorgeous.”

“I know you think so. I’m not saying I _look_ too fat. I’m saying I _feel_ too fat.” Morvok pouted. “I’m short. I can’t afford to put on this much weight. My body feels too big and too heavy.”

“That just makes you even hotter, seeing how it affects you like that,” Sendak purred, rubbing Morvok’s belly.

“But that’s not the point,” Morvok argued. “I know you like it when I gain weight, but I want to slow down a little. Maybe I could start going to the gym with you?”

Sendak snorted. “Now you’re just being ridiculous. You poor little thing, you’d be out of breath in no time. You’d be miserable. Why would you want to do that to yourself?”

“Because I want to get in better shape? So I can, you know, walk?” said Morvok.

Sendak nuzzled his cheek. “You’re perfect the way you are, you know that, right?”

Morvok sighed. “Thanks, I guess. But do you think you could at least ease up on the cookies?”

Sendak narrowed his eye. “I’ve only been trying to make you happy.”

“Well, this isn’t making me happy anymore.”

Sendak stood up with a huff. “I’m going to buy the cookies. You don’t have to eat them.”

“I’d appreciate it if you spared me the temptation,” Morvok said dryly. 

Sendak glowered down at him, and his sheer intimidating presence made Morvok tremble. “I resist the temptation all the time to maintain my physique. If you want to change yours, you’ll do the same.”

He stormed out of the room, grabbed his keys from the hook on the wall, and slammed the door behind him.

Morvok fell asleep on the couch. He woke up a few hours later to find that Sendak had already gone to the store, and left a box of cookies, opened, on the coffee table in front of the couch. Morvok frowned, and flicked the TV back on. Sendak watched with satisfaction as he realized too late that he was shoving cookies into his mouth, unable to resist.

 

Morvok and Sendak had just come back from a big dinner, and now Morvok was struggling to make it up the stairs to their apartment. He cradled his bloated belly with one hand while he pulled himself up along the banister with the other, breathing heavily. Sendak followed behind him at his slow pace, greedily watching the way his wide ass bounced back and forth with every labored step. 

Morvok paused on one of the steps. “Sorry, I can make it, I just need a second,” he panted, out of breath.

“Morvok, sweetcakes. There’s no need for that,” Sendak said. He slipped his arms under Morvok’s knees and back and swept him up in his arms. It was a miracle he could still carry Morvok with all the weight he’d put on, but Sendak didn’t spend his days at the gym for nothing. He carried him up the rest of the stairs effortlessly, fumbled a bit to unlock the door while still holding him, and then carried him to the bed.

When he laid him down on the bed, he was surprised to find that Morvok was scowling at him. “Why did you do that?” he snapped. 

“I… well, you looked like you were struggling,” Sendak said.

“I didn’t ask you to carry me up the stairs. I could have done it myself.”

“But you don’t have to,” Sendak insisted. “That’s what I’m here for.” He lay down beside Morvok and curled his body around him. He groped Morvok’s belly, feeling how stuffed full it was, and the way it was still heaving up and down as he caught his breath. “If I had my way, you would never even have to move.”

“Are you talking about making me immobile?” said Morvok.

“Mhm,” Sendak replied, nuzzling his ear. “You’d look so cute like that…”

“But I never agreed to it,” Morvok protested.

Sendak purred, deceptively sweet. “That doesn’t matter. It’ll probably happen without you meaning to, and by then, you’ll get used to it.”

“It does matter. It’s _my_ body,” Morvok hissed. 

Sendak wrapped his arms around him tighter. “I know. But you’re mine, my sweet little Morvok…”

Morvok pulled Sendak’s arms off of him and climbed out of the bed. “You know what? I’m tired of this. I’m tired of you acting like you’re entitled to me.” He stormed across the room to the closet and pulled out a duffel bag, throwing his stuff into it. “Like I’ll do whatever you want just because you think it’s hot.”

Sendak stood up and ran over to Morvok, wrapping his large hands around Morvok’s flabby arms. “Morvok, no, calm down. That’s not what this is about. I just want to—”

Morvok broke free from his grasp. “What? _Take care of me?_ ” Morvok snarled. Sendak’s eye widened. That had been what he was about to say, in fact. “I’m an adult. I don’t need anyone taking care of me, least of all you.” Having finished packing his bag, he zipped it up with a flourish, and stomped toward the front door. “We are over.”

“Morvok! Wait! I can fix this. I—” He was cut off by the door slamming in front of him. 

 

Morvok wasn’t usually the one with a temper. Sendak knew from his own experience that whenever _he_ stormed out, it was just to clear his head, and he always came back in a few hours. But it seemed like Morvok really meant it this time. Sendak waited up all night for him, sending him endless texts and calls, and he never even got a response. The silence dragged on for days. 

Sendak didn’t feel motivated to do anything without Morvok around. He wanted to be home in case Morvok came back, so he never went out, not to the gym or even the grocery store. He had more than enough food in the apartment. More than he should be eating, but it wasn’t like it mattered anymore, without anyone to impress. He sat on the couch and ate his feelings for most of his waking hours.

It didn’t take more than a week of laziness and unhealthy eating for Sendak’s abs to disappear under a soft roll of pudge. He was beginning to understand how Morvok felt. Every time he looked down at himself or caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, he felt like he was rotting from the inside. He was disgusted by his own lack of self-control. He’d lost Morvok because he couldn’t control himself, and now this was just a constant reminder. 

One morning, Sendak awoke to the creak of his bedroom door opening and looked up. “Morvok? You’re back?” he murmured hoarsely.

He heard a familiar little breathy sigh, and the light flickered on. “I just came to pick up the rest of my things. I came over in the morning because I figured you’d be at the gym,” said Morvok.

“Well, look how that worked out for you,” Sendak muttered.

“Right. Yeah. Well, don’t mind me, I’ll be out of your hair in a minute.” He opened the drawer and started pulling out some of his shirts, the few that still fit, and shoving them into his duffel bag.

“Morvok,” Sendak said, sitting up in bed. Morvok’s ears flicked back and he turned his head slowly. “I’m sorry. I crossed a line, and I never meant to push you away. Please come home. I love you.”

Morvok stared him down, arms folded across his chest, resting on top of his belly in an all too distracting display. “Then why did you treat me like you only loved my body?” he demanded.

“That’s not true,” said Sendak.

“Do you know what you did wrong, or do you want me to spell it out for you?” 

Sendak took a guess. “…I made you fat?”

“No, no, no,” Morvok groaned in exasperation. “I was already fat. That’s not the issue here. You manipulated me, you controlled me, and you used me to fulfill your fantasy when I didn’t want to.”

Morvok dragged a hand over his face. “The reason I’m telling you this is that I missed you, Sendak, and I really want to give you another chance. But you have to understand that you hurt me, and I have to know that you’re not going to do it again.”

“I don’t deserve a second chance,” Sendak mumbled, ears drooping, breaking eye contact with Morvok and lowering his head. 

“No, you don’t. I deserve better. But I’m an idiot and I want you back, so I’m giving you one,” said Morvok, a hint of a cheeky smirk appearing on his face. “But only if you start treating me right.”

“Of course I will. I’d do anything for you, Morvok.” Sendak got out of bed, finally, and walked over to Morvok and embraced him. He leaned down and tucked his head on top of Morvok’s, breathing in the scent that he’d missed so desperately. “I’m so glad you’re back. I missed you so much. I love you.” 

Morvok was quiet. If Morvok wasn’t ready to say it back yet, Sendak would give him time. He wasn’t saying it to be manipulative. He just wanted to make it known, because he’d never realized until Morvok left just how much he’d been taking him for granted.

Morvok warily wrapped his arms around Sendak’s waist. Then, he squeezed the roll around Sendak’s stomach. “Ooh, what’s this?” Morvok said teasingly.

Sendak took a step back, covering his middle with his arms and blushing. “It’s… well, when you left, I got really depressed. I started eating junk and stopped going to the gym. Disgusting, isn’t it?”

“I think it looks cute,” said Morvok, patting Sendak on the belly. “I mean, if I like a little pudge on me, why wouldn’t I like it on you? But if you don’t like it, feel free to lose it, don’t let me stop you.”

“I think I could learn to live with it, if you like it,” Sendak said with a faint smile.

Morvok smirked triumphantly and jabbed a finger into Sendak’s gut. “See, hon? That’s how you do it. That’s how you respect someone.”

Sendak snorted, and pushed Morvok’s hand away. “ _That’s_ not. That’s just making fun of me,” he retorted. Still, he couldn’t resist pulling Morvok back into his arms, nuzzling him and purring. “So, now that we’ve made up and everything, want to get ice cream?”

“You already got dumped once for doing that kind of shit, don’t push it,” quipped Morvok.

Sendak whispered in Morvok’s ear, “However much you eat, I’ll eat twice as much.”

“Mmm,” Morvok purred. “Now that sounds like a deal.”


End file.
